A Sasusaku Mythology
by sick-mindedNTM perverted author
Summary: Oneshots.He was a young sculptor and a womanhater. What if he makes a girl? Just read it please...
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke, a young gifted sculptor was a woman-hater. He vowed not to marry any woman nor get in contact with anyone. Thus, with his strangeness he lives alone and only with his pieces. He decided to make a statue of a woman, why he didn't know the answer. He put all his expertise and skills in making the statue. Not satisfied by his work he made it more beautiful as it can be. After a long time he finished it. It hardly looked liked a statue, even if you stare at it, it seems like a living. It doesn't seem as it is made of stone but a living human flesh only motionless for a moment.

Not a day passed that he didn't clean that statue, not a day passed that he did not wipe the dust sticking in it. It is his daily routine. He then realized that he had fallen in love with the statue. His deeply, madly and passionately in love with the thing he made. Everyday he places it beside his window where he can see a lot of cherry blossom tree and every night he places it right beside him in his bed. He kissed those enticing lips but it could not kiss him back. He caressed her but she didn't respond. He took her in his arms but she remained cold and passive. He even dresses her with the finest silk robe everyday. Sometimes he even imagines him and her sitting under the cherry blossom tree having a satisfying, contenting and memorable moment together. Showing a very passionate love to each other. He was desperate, everytime he would wish she was alive.

Somewhere from afar someone was watching him. Amused by this very unusual kind of love. That someone was of coarse non-other than the goddess of Passionate Love and Beauty, Goddess Tsunade (okay don't ask me about making her the goddess). '_My, my… I can't believe that guy.'_ She thought to herself. "Very well then, as the Goddess of Love I shall grant your wish young man."

Morning came again and he did what he had to do. He cleaned his maiden and started to undress her to change her clothes. He then stared to his creation. There she stood elegantly beautiful to his eyes. He caressed her and she felt soft and warm in his touch. '_Was it just my imagination or did she really feel warm?' _He asked hisself. He kissed her and her lips felt soft beneath his. He touched her arms, shoulders, and waist, everywhere. The hardness vanished and replaced by warmth and softness. He then cupped her cheek. _'It's soft.' _He thought. He stared into her eyes and it stared back. It was green like emerald. Very beautiful, very relaxing. He looked at her full body, she was perfect but something was different. Her hair was unlike any other human, it's pink just like the cherry blossom tree. He looked at her face again, she was smiling at him. "Sasuke." she whispered softly. Sasuke could just look back shocked, mouth open a little. She hugged him and kissed him passionately…

The goddess could only smile at a job well one. She even appeared on their marriage. All she wanted to see was a loving couple. Sasuke decided to name the girl Sakura since she's just like the Sakura tree. What happened to them I don't know but I assure you they lived happily for the rest of their lives. They even had a cute little son. The name, you choose.

A/n: My first one. I hope you like it. Thanx for reading and goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Flower Myth: Adonis

Note: **_PLS. READ_**. Remember I changed it into a Naruto version, meaning **mythology my way. **Please if you don't like mythology and if you don't like me please don't read and let it be. If you're not going to say anything nice don't even bother giving a review. I just love converting myth to naruto version. Thank you!

Adonis: Sasuke

Aphrodite: Sakura

Persephone: Ino

Zeus: Jiraiya (him because Zeus had loved many women other than the goddess of all goddesses and had a lot of children from other women; Jiraiya on the other hand loves spending time with women.)

Of all the flower myths, this was the most famous of all. Every year all the women in Konoha mourned for him and every year they will rejoice as his flower, the blood red anemone was seen blooming again. The goddess of Love herself had fallen in love with this handsome man. This mortal was Sasuke.

She saw him when he was born and from then on had fallen in love with him and decided he should be hers. He carried her him to Ino, the Queen of the Dead to take care of him for her. But the Ino would not give him back even when Sakura went to the Underworld to get him back for she had loved him too. Neither Goddess would yield and finally Jiraiya had to judge between the two. He decided that Adonis should spend half of every year with each. In autumn and winter he would spend his time with the Queen of the Dead and during spring and summer he would have to stay with the Goddess of beauty. The two goddesses agreed with Jiraiya, so every year it's what they do.

Every spring and summer he was with Sakura all she does was please him and give him the things he wanted. She had given him her all her love, she would even dress like a huntress and follow him through the land and forest. Only in a one sad day, she happened not to be with him as he tracked down a mighty boar. He tired to kill the boar but only managed to wound it. The mighty boar attacked him with its great tusks. Far away up in heaven Sakura heard her lovers groan and flew over him with her winged car. When she found him he was lying on the ground slowly dying. She held him in her arms as his blood flow down his skin and his eyes getting heavier and dim. She kissed him though he didn't know that she kissed him as he died. As painful as his death was , the wound in the goddess's heart became deeper and she would bear it forever for no one could ever heal it and she can never die as much as she wants to die with him. She gave him her last words even though she knew he could not hear her.

"You die, O thrice desired,

And my desire has flown like a dream.

Gone with you is the girdle of my beauty,

But I myself must live who am a goddess,

And may not follow you.

Kiss me yet once again, the last, long kiss,

Until I draw your soul within my lips

And drink down all you love."

All the ones who loved him cried and wept for him. The goddesses and even the Muses. But down in the Underworld he could not hear them nor see the blood red flower that sprang up where each and every drop of his blood had stained the earth.

( If you know the book where I got Sakura's last words then good for you 'cause that's the only myth book that I have.)


End file.
